


Sex Ed: Knotting & Claiming 101

by CassondraWinchester



Series: Porny one shots for The DMPC [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, Exhibitionism, High School, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rimming, Tail Sex, Voyeurism, Wing Kink, underage (17 years old)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester
Summary: Angels were dicks, plain a simple. There was nothing good about them, not even when they came in the form of gorgeous, dark haired, and blue eyed bastards that justhadto haunt Dean’s dreams. And it sure as hell wouldn’t make a difference if that damn Angel went into heat in the middle of class. Nope, not a difference at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to lotrspnfangirl for beta'ing this fic and providing me with a piece of cover art.
> 
> And for ZephyrChrysalis for Alpha reading it.

“God, I can't wait for this day to end,” Dean mumbled as he grabbed his notebook and slammed his locker door shut. His tail flicked back and forth hurriedly, expressing the Alpha demon’s aggravated state. “Just one more class.” Dean let out a long sigh as he let his head fall forward thumping his locker. “Why did we have to move here?” he muttered, voice garbled against the metal.

It wasn't like Dean didn’t _know_ why. He did. And it’s not like he didn’t understand the reason behind their move from Lawrence, Kansas to Sioux Falls, South Dakota. He did. His Uncle Bobby had been in a severe car wreck that landed him in a wheelchair. A month after receiving the call his mom and dad packed up and moved them six hours away from the only home he and his brother, Sam, had ever known. The plan was for his dad to help run Bobby’s salvage yard while his mom helped him around the house. So yeah, Dean understood. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Things are just so different here than they’d been in Lawrence. Back home he’d grown up with his fellow classmates, known them all since kindergarten. He had a tight knit group of friends that hung out on weekends and spent the evenings at the diner down the street from the school doing homework. But the best part, what he liked most about his old school, was that it wasn't mixed. It was an all-demons school. 

It certainly wasn’t like that at Lincoln High School of Sioux Falls. This one was mixed. 

To be honest, it made his skin crawl a bit. It wasn’t like he was some demon supremacist or something. He hated those dickheads. But it had just been so much easier at home. Plus, being new and a senior just friggin’ sucked, period.

Lincoln High prided itself on being a mixed species and gender equal school. Angels and Demons, Werewolves and Vampires, Incubi and Succubi and all Alpha, Beta, or Omega, were welcomed here. For the most part, Dean found that he could tolerate the other species, all really, except the Angels. Those feathered assholes were impossible to get along with! They thought they were better than everyone else and they went out of their way to prove that point. Dean really hated those pretentious bastards. 

But what he hated even more was that ever since he started his senior year here his inner Alpha had become absolutely _obsessed_ with one of them. Castiel. A cerulean eyed Omega with a lithe body, dark messy hair, and obsidian wings that shine brightly in the sunlight. His stupid milky white skin practically begged to be marked, especially his long taut neck.

Dean groaned and bounced his forehead off the locker again, trying to block out the thoughts of Castiel and his stupid, perfect -- fuck. Did he mention that Castiel was an Angel? And, of course, he happened to be the one exception to the ‘All Angels are Feathered Dicks’ rule! He had been nothing but kind to Dean since he started at Lincoln High, he’d even gone out of his way, on more than one occasion, to do so.

But still, why did his stupid Alpha instincts and teenage hormones decide an _Angel_ would make a good mate for him? And, if it wasn't bad enough that Castiel invaded his thoughts every moment of every day, he had even started to dream about the Angel! Last night’s dream had him waking up sweaty and panting as he rutted into the bed, too horny to stop; he kept thrusting, his eyes squeezed shut as he replayed the dream in his head. Castiel laying under him moaning and begging to be knotted as Dean pounded into his slick soaked hole. Dean's knot popped in record time outside of a rut and he painted his sheets in rope after rope of hot come.

He hadn’t had to change his sheets this much since he first hit puberty.

Dean groaned and pushed off the locker, making his way to class. Usually P.E. was Dean's last class of the day but for the past week the seniors had been attending a mandatory Sex Ed. class. He walked into the classroom with his head down, not looking up until he took his assigned seat behind Castiel. Because of _course_ the teacher had placed him there, that was just his luck. 

It was bad enough being in the same room with him, but behind him? That was practically torture! Having to stare at those inky black feathers and wanting so badly to touch... He had lost track of how many times he’d daydreamed about burying his fingers in those wings and making the Angel scream in pure ecstasy as he pleasured him with his mouth or cock, and on occasion, in some more adventurous daydreams, his tail.

He was beyond glad today was the last lesson. 

He took a deep breath through his mouth, not daring to breathe through his nose and risk taking in Castiel's delicious scent, the one he craved constantly. The Omega smelled like an oncoming storm, like ozone and petrichor, that earthy scent of fresh rain on soil that had gone far too long without it. The first time Dean had accidentally scented him, he’d gone from limp to hard enough to hammer nails in a matter of seconds.

Castiel shifted in his seat and turned to hang his backpack over his chair. “Hello Dean,” he smiled shyly at the Alpha.

“Heya Cas.” Dean tapped his pen nervously on the desk. “How's it goin’?”

The Angel sighed, “Okay, glad today is the last day of _this_ class.”

“I know what you mean. I never thought I would be so happy to get back to P.E.” Dean snorted, “I'm sure this has been a hell of a lot worse on you since your mom teaches the class.”

Castiel's cheeks reddened and he glanced down at the strap of his bag before mumbling, “You have no idea.” 

At the sound of the bell ringing, he looked up and gave Dean one more smile before turning back around, adjusting his wings as he settled in his seat.

Dean's fingers twitched. God, he wanted so badly to touch.

“Quiet down class! Eyes up front.”

Dean looked up and was met with the cold gaze of Naomi Novak. There was no doubt in the Demon’s mind that she _hated_ him. As if she could read his thoughts --and really, could Angels do that?! -- her silver wings puffed up slightly and her eyes narrowed further. It took everything Dean possessed not to shift in his seat under her scrutiny. He had no clue what he had done to merit looks like that from her. It was possible she’d caught him staring at Cas more than once… Dean wasn’t known for his subtlety. Who knows, maybe she _was_ psychic, maybe she knew all the depraved thoughts he was having about her son. Dean actually shivered at the possibility of that idea.

She cleared her throat and finally shifted her eyes from Dean to scan the classroom. “Today is our final lesson. We will be learning about knotting and claiming.” She paused, daring the class to make a comment. “Open your books to page-”

“Mrs. Novak?” The teacher turned to the door where a student stood and Dean was damn glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of _that_ look. “Principal Shurley would like to speak to you.”

“Thank you, Gadreel.” He nodded and let the door close behind him. The Angel turned to face her class. “I will be back momentarily,” she scanned the room again and settled on Dean’s row, on her son. “Castiel, would you please come up front and begin reading the chapter.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Dean could hear Castiel sigh as he pushed up out of his seat and walked to the front. She handed him her book, saying something the rest of the class couldn’t hear though it made Castiel’s cheeks flame red, and walked out of the classroom.

Castiel cleared his throat, smoothing the pages of the book as he held it in front of him and moved to stand before the front desk. “The _bulbus glandis_ , also known as a knot, is the erectile tissue structure on the penis of an Alpha. During mating the tissue swells up and locks after penetration of the Alpha’s penis inside the Omega.” Castiel shifted as he leaned back against the desk, his cheeks a cherry red as he kept on reading. “The ‘locking’ is completed by circular muscles just inside the Omega’s chamber tightening, thus preventing the Alpha from withdrawing.” 

Dean’s fingers tightened on the edge of the desk as he tried to control his arousal. Just hearing Castiel talk about knotting, even in such a educational manor, had him all kinds of turned on. 

“The circular mus-” Castiel cleared his throat as it cracked before pushing forward, “muscles also contract intermittently, which has the effect of stimulating ejaculation of sperm as well as maintaining the swelling of the _bulbus glandis_ and therefore the tie, as it is commonly known, for some time. For more dominant Alphas, the tie may last up to half an hour or more.”

The Angel flipped the page to the next section, “Claiming, the process of solidifying a claim…”  
Castiel trailed off and the scent hit Dean. The delicious aroma disorienting him, causing his addled brain a few seconds to catch up and realize what it was. 

Something slick and warm trailed from Castiel’s hole, uncontrolled as it wet the back of his thighs and soaked through his pants. Dean felt his stomach lurch with a sudden need to soothe and claim as Castiel’s wide eyes locked with his before the scent intensified and the Angel doubled over, crying out as the book slipped from his hands and slammed to the ground. 

“Cas!” Dean called out as he stood up, nearly knocking his chair over in the process.

“What's wrong with him?” Benny, a Beta Vampire asked as he watched the Omega clutch his midsection in pain.

“Heat,” an Alpha Angel groaned in desire as he advanced towards Castiel. But Raphael stopped dead in his tracks at the primal growl that echoed through the classroom.

All eyes were on Dean as he stalked to the front of the class, stopping in front of Castiel and blocking him from the other Angel. 

“ **My Mate** ,” he rumbled at Raphael, his tail swishing back and forth behind him with a sharp snap at every turn. The Alpha Angel stood there, contemplating his next move before he backed down, clearly not wanting to fight the demon for the rights to a claim.

Once Dean knew the Angel wasn't going to be a problem, he turned to face Castiel, breathing in deeply. The sweet smell of fertile Omega and slick permeated the air.

Castiel keened and reached out for Dean, pulling him into his overheated body. The air thickened with the scent of their arousal and the mating pheromones they were producing, which had the other students shifting in their seats.

“Dean,” Cas whined as he clawed at the Demon. “I need you, _Alpha_.”

A pleased rumble vibrated from Dean, replacing every doubt he’d had over the past few weeks about being attracted to an Angel. This wasn’t just an Angel, this was his _mate_. “I know, Sweet Little Omega, gonna take such good care of you, Angel.”

Their classmates watched enraptured as Dean gently but swiftly stripped Cas bare, tossing the Omega's clothes into the corner of the room. Licking his lips, Dean let his eyes roam over Castiel's exposed form. 

“So beautiful, Angel,” he whispered into Castiel’s skin, the Omega whimpering and tightening his hands in the front of Dean’s shirt. The Alpha swiped his arm across the desk sending papers flying everywhere before he gripped Cas’ hips and lifted him onto the desk. 

Castiel laid down and let out a breathy, relieved sigh. Dean wasn’t sure if it was from the metal desk cooling his fevered flesh or from the pleasure of his gentle touches on the Omega’s body. Either way, pride from making his Omega feel good rippled through him as Dean dropped to his knees between his spread legs, palms flat on Castiel’s shaking thighs. He watched transfixed as the Omega’s puckered entrance quivered and leaked rivulets of slick, the Angel panting and squirming wantonly on the desk.

The Alpha gripped Cas’ hips and growled as he lunged forward, burying his face in between the Omega’s ass cheeks, trailing his tongue up his crack and greedily drinking his slick. 

“Mmm, taste like heaven,” Dean mumbled as his tongue delved in deeper, working open his tight rim.

Castiel keened and his wings twitched from unadulterated pleasure as the demon's tongue slipped into his body once again. “Dean,” he panted as he reached down and gripped the Alpha’s hair, “Oh God Dean! I want you, Alpha. I _need_ you.”

Dean growled as he stood up, his face covered in slick. Castiel was laying spread out on the desk, his chest flushed and sweaty and panting. His eyes filled with lust and want. “Fuck me, mate me!”

“Give him your knot,” Meg, an Omega Demon, smirked as she twirled her tail in her hands. 

“Show us how a real Alpha pleases their Omega,” Lisa, an Omega Succubus, purred as she let her eyes trail over Dean. 

Meg snorted and leaned forward, blocking Lisa’s view. She smiled lecherously, “Show him the meaning of ‘hot as hell’. Breed him good!”

Dean stared down at the Angel as he moved his tail around his leg and trailed it up the Omega’s soaked inner thigh, rubbing the arrow tipped head against his hole. 

“Wha-” Castiel gasped, pushing up onto his elbows his eyes darting down his body nervously.

“Shh, shh,” Dean ran his hands up and down Cas’ sides, trying to ignore Meg’s pleased cackle as it echoed through the classroom. “S’okay, baby. Trust me, it won't hurt. It's gonna feel good, _real good_ , and get you ready to take my knot.” Dean leaned down and ran his tongue up the Omega's cock, causing him to buck forward and the demon to smile. “That's what you want, isn't it?”

“God, yes,” Cas groaned as he dropped back down onto the desk.

Dean smirked as his tail circled the hole feeling it give before slowly pushing the muscle in.

“The demon’s tail has-has a lot of sensitive nerve endings,” a nerdy Beta Werewolf named Garth said, his voice shaking. Dean smirked as he flicked his tail against Castiel’s rim, glancing over his shoulder to see Garth staring wide eyed, his hands clasped tightly over the front of his jeans. 

“Lesson’s over, wolf-boy. Now sit down before I make you feel all my nerve endings,” Meg snapped and Garth yelped as he was pulled down into Meg’s lap and out of her line of sight.

“Oh!” Castiel cried out in pleasure as Dean’s tail invaded his body, slowly pumping in and out, and drawing the Demon’s attention back fully on the task at hand. The Demon licked his lips as he watched the his tail disappear into the Omega's body. Cas swiveled his hips, trying to take more of him. Dean giving him what he wanted, a low groan escaping his lips as he wiggled his tail in deeper, feeling all heat and pressure. He twisted and pushed until the tip brushed the Angel’s prostate, causing his back to bow and him to call out, “Dean, Dean! Please, I'm ready, God, I'm so ready!”

“Tell me about it. So am I,” someone commented from the back, but Dean couldn’t be bothered to look and see who it was. Instead, he slowly pulled his tail back out and brought it up to his lips. He sucked the tip into his mouth, cleaning the Omega's sweet slick from it, and shivering at the feeling. Castiel keened and reached for the Alpha as he watched. Dean smiled down at him as he toed off his shoes and socks, stripped off his pants and kicked them to the side, before pulling his shirt off and tossing it in the corner with Cas’ clothes.

“He smells so,” Raphael scented the air, he usually controlled voice breathless with lust, “delicious. So ripe.” 

Dean growled as his eyes locked with the Angel that spoke, the one from before, the one that was going to try and claim _his_ mate. He held the other Alpha’s gaze as he climbed onto the desk between Castiel's legs, only looking away when he felt the Omega's wings brush his thighs.

Dean hummed at the gentle brush of the feathers against his skin. Smiling down at Cas he reached out, pausing just before his fingers touched, waiting for permission. 

“He’s not…” someone whispered and Dean swallowed hard as he locked eyes with Cas. 

“If an Angel lets someone touch their wings-” Garth started.

“No shit, shut _up_!” Meg snapped and there was an ‘umph’ from Garth. 

Castiel bit his bottom lip, eyes flickering to Dean’s, and he nodded. Dean leaned down and blanketed himself over the Omega's body as he buried his hands in the Angel’s wings groaning at the first touch. Soft as silk, and _so_ much better than in his wildest fantasies.

Cas gasped in pleasure and pressed his wings into the touch of his mate’s hands while he clenched tightly onto Dean’s biceps. Lust driven, the Demon nipped at the sensitive wing bones, scent marking them, placing his claim there. The Angel writhed underneath the Demon’s strong, firm body, rutting up and rubbing his hard cock against Dean’s abdomen, seeking friction and leaving a hot wet streak of precome on the Alpha.

Dean pushed back up onto his knees and teasingly ran his fingernails down Cas’ chest as he trembled atop the desk, whimpering as another wave of heat wracked his body and slick gushed from him. Dean's hands continued their exploration, pausing at his thighs to nudge them further open. The Alpha pressed a fingertip against the Angel’s soaked rim, feeling it throb under his gentle touch. It turned Dean on that Cas was already so wet for him. Dean's body thrummed with desire at the mere thought of Cas all needy and desperate, for him and _only_ him.

The Alpha slowly wiggled his finger inside his mate’s body, and even though his tail had just been in there, Cas was still virgin-tight. His muscles clenched needily around Dean’s finger, wanting so much more, something bigger, needing his Alpha’s knot. Castiel’s wings flapped erratically on the desk, so hard the breeze knocked some of the students books that were seated in the front row onto the floor.

“Damn, brotha,” Benny breathed out, his voice loud in the near silence of the room and clearly heard over Castiel’s breathless pants of desire.

Dean's cock was painfully hard and leaking. When he looked down at the Angel, Cas was staring back wide-eyed and hungry at the Demon’s cock hanging thick and heavy between his legs, ready to breed. Dean licked his lips as he wrapped his hand around his heated flesh giving it a few hard strokes. “You want this Angel?”

“Yes!” Castiel panted, hips unconsciously rising off the table, his wings flexing and pushing his body towards Dean’s. “God, yes!”

Dean rumbled and pressed his body flush against the Angel’s, moved his lips by the Omega's ear. “Tell them, tell them all how much you want me.” The Alpha nuzzled the sweet spot on the Angel's neck, the one he was dying to sink his teeth into. “How much you _need_ me.” He nipped the Omega's neck and rose back up.

The Alpha could smell the mixed arousal of the other students, how they were all turned on at witnessing his and the Angel’s mating. But those scents were muddled by the heady aroma coming from his sweet Omega. 

“Please, please mate me,” Castiel purred, his voice increasing in volume and need with every word. “Mate me, breed me.” He spread his legs wider. “Show them who I belong to, _Alpha_.”

“Look how wet he is,” Madison, a female Omega Werewolf, gasped as she shifted in her seat to get a better view. “He's drenching the desk and all for his Alpha.”

“And boy, what an _Alpha_ ,” Lisa added longingly. Raphael snorted, angry and dejected.

Dean heard a new sound rumbling from his Omega’s chest, something dangerous flashing in his eyes as he snapped his head to the side.

“ **My Alpha**!” 

There was a soft gasp from the succubus and Dean smirked at the fiery spirit of his mate, dipping down to press his lips against the curve of Castiel’s neck, gaining his attention back. He moved slowly, locking his mouth over his mate’s and kissing him breathless until all thoughts of Lisa and Raphael were replaced with the feeling of their lips and their tongues intermingling. 

Dean trailed his fingers down his Omega’s body, moving slow and steady until he reached between the Omega's ass cheeks. Cas keened at the touch. Once the Demon's hand was soaked with slick he fisted his cock, coating it in the Omega’s juices.

“Ready?” Dean licked his lips and thrust his hips forward, driving his cock into the tight tunnel of his hand. “You ready for me to fill you, mate you, claim you in front of everyone here?” 

“Dammit, Dean, yes! Breed me **NOW**!” The Angel growled impatiently. 

“Such a _bossy_ little Omega,” the Demon chided teasingly, his tail swishing in anticipation as he positioned his cock against the Angel’s slick rim. “I love it,” Dean growled as he pressed forward, the head popping in past the tight ring of muscles. Castiel moaned, his back arched off the desk as his body opened beautifully for his mate, welcoming him.

Ruby smirked at her sister, Meg, “This is getting good.”

Meg nodded and ran her tail up Garth’s thigh to his crotch. “Oh, yeah, it is.” She looked around the room at her fellow classmates. “All you Alphas and Betas pay attention! Learn the right way to please an Omega.”

Dean gripped the Angel's hips, his head falling back as he pushed into the Omega's tight, wet, heat, until he was completely seated in his Angel. Dean groaned at the feel of his mate clenching around him.

Cas was _finally_ his, his to mate and claim.

“Dean,” Castiel moaned, swiveling his hips. “Move! God, Alpha, move!” He yelped when Dean pulled out to the tip and thrust back in, the demon’s tail trailing over Cas’ chest and into his inky black feathers, searching for the sensitive oil glands.

Dean growled and buried his face into the Omega throat, breathing deeply and getting lost in the scent of sex, heat, and mate. He gripped the Angel's wings and rutted deep into him. Castiel keened and whimpered prettily as Dean's cock rubbed his sweet spot over and over. He cried out, spreading his legs wider for his mate, begging for more.

“Look at him,” Madison pointed at Cas. “I hope I’m as responsive when my Alpha mounts me.”

“ _Mine_ ,” Dean growled. He nipped at the Angel's throat, rumbling possessively. 

“God, yes,” Castiel gasped, baring his throat. “Yours! Only yours, Alpha!”

“Damn,” Aaron groaned. “I'm an Incubus and I think I could learn a thing or two from this Alpha.” He leaned back in his seat. “I mean look at how pleased his Omega is. He's lust drunk on him.”

Castiel wings quivered as he accepted every claim Dean put on him. He writhed beneath the demon begging him to go harder and faster as a litany of praises and obscenities poured past the Alpha’s lips.

“So fuckin’ sexy,” Dean moaned as his fingernails dug into the Angel's hips. “Feel that, Little Omega?” Dean ground his hips, the start of his knot pressing against Cas’ rim. “I'm going to knot you, fill you, breed you, claim you.” Dean latched onto the Angel's throat, sucking until a dark bruise formed. “I’m going to _make you mine_.”

“Oh, Alpha,” Castiel keened and dropped his head back in submission as Dean animalistically rutted into him, his knot starting to swell and catch on Cas' rim with each thrust of his hips. A wet squelching sound filled the room with each brutal snap of the Demon’s hips. “Fuck, fuck, yes, Alpha!” Castiel panted as Dean's knot popped in and out of his dripping wet hole. The Angel whined, his whole body quivering as Dean's cock pressed against his prostate.

The Demon thrust in hard, his knot swelling to completion. Dean groaned loudly and stilled, shivering as the Angel’s inner muscles milked his knot and he pumped his first load of come deep inside his mate, his cock continuing to pulse and rub against Cas’ prostate. 

The Omega cried out and came untouched in long, thick bursts that covered his and the Demon’s stomach and chest. Castiel bared his neck to his Mate and begged, “ _Please Alpha_?” 

Like it was even a question. Dean responded immediately, surging down and sinking his teeth into the Omega's neck. Blood filled his mouth as he continued filling his Angel and he groaned as the metallic taste exploded across his tongue. The Demon came so much it leaked out past his knot and joined the large pool of slick on the teacher's desk, his mate’s mother’s desk.

“Is mating always so messy?” Madison crinkled her nose. “Look at all that slick and come.”

“Only if your lucky,” Meg purred, fingers digging into Garth’s thighs. “Hell of a show boys!” 

The sound of the door opening had all the students jumping, their attention flying from the scene before them, to the teacher standing in the doorway. Dean could just barely notice the scent change in the room, still too drunk on Castiel’s overwhelmingly perfect aroma.

“Castiel! Mr. Winchester!” Naomi shouted, her eyes wide as she took in the sight.

“Mother,” Cas slurred lazily against Dean's throat.

The teacher glared daggers at the Demon. “What's going on here? I demand to know, now!” 

Dean pulled his mate closer to his body and nuzzled him lovingly as he grinned impishly at Mrs. Novak.

“Instead of the rather tedious textbook reading,” Garth piped up nervously, trying to save Dean from having to answer. Naomi's eyes flashed to the center of the room at the werewolf before returning to her son’s prone, well fucked form spread out on her desk. “They decided to provide the class with a step by step visual demonstration of knotting and claiming.”

“And let me tell you, Mrs. Nov’.... I sure as hell learned a thing or two.” Meg smirked. 

Naomi’s eye twitched as Castiel curled his wings protectively around his mate, shielding them from the view of the rest of the classroom. Dean laughed softly and found his lips, kissing him deeply as they came down from their high.

She cleared her throat, ushering all of the students out of the room so she could follow protocol and alert the staff to the student mating. She let her eyes trail over her son one more time, and Dean could feel the heat in her eyes at his back. His tail flicked dangerously, shooing her from the room.

Well, she thought as she let the door close with a snap, at least she has a legitimate reason to hate him now.


End file.
